Sway
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: His eyes weren't full of life anymore. It killed her to walk away. But she was swaying. She had to leave. For his sake. WARNING: references to drug use. Loe. Song-fic/OneShot.


**Hello Everybody!**

**Well just a little oneshot to get me through this week. And by the way I am totally sneaking on cause I am supposed to be reading for AP world history. But I really don't want to.**

**This idea came to me while I was in the shower listening to this song. Haha. I guess you could call it a song-fic so listen to Sway by The Perishers! I promise, it fits so amazingly!!**

**Warning: Strong Content. I do not believe the Jonas boys are like this in any way but its fiction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, The Perishers, Hannah Montana, or anything that I mention of importance in this story.**

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

The television in my room was making up the background noise in my quite apartment.

The story was talking about how the Jonas Brothers are coming back from their 2 month vacation tomorrow.

Yep, the Jonas Brothers took a vacation. But not to a secluded island like they had gotten people to believe. Actually it was to the last place that you would ever expect the Jonas boys to go.

Memories flooded my mind as I thought about it.

_I was sitting in the chair of our apartment starring at the clock._

_4:30 am_

_Damn It. He was out late again, it was the final straw._

_I heard the lock on the door begin to click so I grabbed my packed suitcase from the floor. Just then a strange man walked in the door. _

_No, he was not a literal stranger. Just a person that I thought I knew. Standing there was not the bubbly, hilarious, incredible rockstar that I had fallen in love with all those years ago. But in the door frame stood a strung out, rockstar. The man I had just met a few months ago._

"_Lilly?" he spoke._

"_I can't do this Joe, you refuse to get help! I can't be in this relationship any longer! Call me when you figure out that your drug dealers won't love you like I do."_

_Tears were escaping my eyes as I went for the door. I felt him grab onto my arm and plead with me._

_  
"Lilly! Don't go! I promise I will change."_

_  
"No Joe, it is too late for that."_

That night I walked out on him. I have only seen him once since then, and that was for his intervention.

Kevin called me the day before and begged me to come. It wasn't very eventful; he actually agreed to go before anyone could say anything.

So that is where the Jonas Brothers are now. Rehab.

See I told you that you would have never guessed it.

And since I know that you are all wondering. Kevin and Nick are with him too. No, they don't have a drug or alcohol problem but they wanted to be there for Joe through these hard times. And surprisingly, the rehabilitation center let them stay there.

I had written exactly 2 letters to Joe, telling him that I am proud of him and that I can forgive him. Though I admitted in the letters that I don't think it would be wise for us to start dating again. Friends would be a safer ground to walk on for now.

I had never received anything back. This was strange because Nick and Kevin always said that whenever Joe wasn't at meetings, he was writing.

The newscaster's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"_**As a sorry for being away for so long, the Jonas Brothers have released a new song and video from their hideaway. So without further ado, here are the Jonas Brothers with Sway."**_

I was stunned. Why hadn't Nick or Kevin mentioned this to me? They were obviously in on this.

A picture of Joe's face appeared on the screen. He was back. His eye sockets were no longer red from the high. But most importantly his eyes were full again. Not the drained black abysses that they had become over the past few months.

The music began to play and I stopped thinking and focused in on the melody, the lyrics, and the beautiful faces of the boys I had grown to love over the years.

'_I talk to you as to a friend_

_I hope that's what you've _

_come to be _

_It feels as though we've _

_made amends_

_Like we found a way _

_eventually_

_It was you who picked _

_the pieces up _

_When I was a broken soul _

_And then glued me_

_back together_

_Returned to me what _

_others stole_

_I don't wanna hurt you _

_I don't wanna make you sway_

_Like I know I've done before_

_I will not do it anymore_

_I've always been a dreamer_

_I've had my head among _

_the clouds_

_Now that I'm coming down_

_Won't you be my solid ground?_

_I look at you and see a friend_

_I hope that's what you wanna be_

_Are we back now where _

_it all began?_

_Have you finally forgiven me?_

_You gathered my dreams in _

_When they all blew away_

_And then tricked them _

_back into me_

_You saved me I was _

_almost dead'_

_I don't wanna hurt you _

_I don't wanna make you sway_

_Like I know I've done before_

_I will not do it anymore_

_I've always been a dreamer_

_I've had my head among _

_the clouds_

_Now that I'm coming down_

_Won't you be my solid ground?_

_I don't wanna hurt you _

_Like I know I've done before_

_I will not do it anymore_

_I don't wanna hurt you _

_I don't wanna make you sway_

_Like I know I've done before_

_I will not do it anymore_

_I've always been a dreamer_

_I've had my head among _

_the clouds_

_Now that I'm coming down_

_Won't you be my solid ground?_

Tears streamed down my rosy cheeks. The lyrics were like a letter that I was reading from Joe. That was what he was writing.

I was letting the lyrics soak in as there was a knock at the door.

I got off the now, tear stained couch and walked over to the entry way.

As I turned to knob I opened the door to reveal those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that I had just seen on my television. They were still full of life and seemed to sparkle more in person.

I had to regain my composure; I wasn't going to fall back into his arms. Not that easily.

"Joe? What are you doing here?"

"I meant what I said Lilly. I don't want to hurt you. And I can promise I won't do that any more."

"I believe you Joe. I just don't think that I can take you back that easily. It is going to take some time."

"And I have time. That is one thing I learned while I was gone, I have nothing but time."

I smiled. He realized he had changed, and defiantly for the better.

I stepped away from the door frame and motioned for him to come in.

"Well there is no need for you to stand outside all night. Come on in and I will put some coffee on."

He walked in and caught me by surprise by giving me one of his famous hugs. I hugged back, he wasn't pushing me for more either. He knew what he had done and he knew he had to make up for it.

And for the first time in the last few months, I truly felt that things were going to be alright.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**So basically wow! **

**That turned out extremely amazing. I am quite proud of it :)**

**It killed me not to make them actually get together in the end. If you have read my other stories you see that I am a fan of happy endings!**

**But I really think that it was way better this way. But for those of you who also love happy endings, in my mind, they totally get back together about 5 months after this :)**

**And if you didn't listen to the song while reading the lyrics or the story, I really encourage you to do so. It will add a lot to the story. **

**Thanks for reading and please Review **

**Oh and I promise I will update First Encounters first thing this weekend. And maybe try to add some to Say It Ain't So. Im still stuck on The Adventure. Help is appreciated.**

**  
Goodnight and Goodbye.**

**May the Power of Jesus and Jonas be with You. (haha that's for you Liss. ;) )**

**Cayce aka MyJonasSensesAreTingling3.**


End file.
